The Mystic Grill
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: They were just minding their own business, but they came along and put them in shock. Of course Bonnie had to cast that spell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysit Grill**

**No One's POV**

Klaus and Kol were sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill, when _they_ walked in. Kol and Klaus wouldn't have usually noticed, but the band stopped playing and everyone in the building got eerily silent.

**Kol's POV**

When Klaus and I turned around, my jaw dropped while Klaus went into shock. The lovely Petrova Doppelganger, Girl Klaus was infatuated with, and the Bennet Witch were all standing in the doorway talking. When Klaus recovered, he looked over at me with the gleam in his eyes that said, "One- I want it! Two- Stay away from her. Three- Don't get in my way.

Of course, I knew who he wanted, but I don't think the look was just for the blonde, it was for his "Presicous Doppelganger, Elena". But, I had no intentions of staying away from Elena. In fact, I had every intention of making her mine! *Laughs Creepily in head*

**Klaus' POV**

When I looked at Kol, I knew he would want elena -who doesn't?-, but obviously, I can't let that happen. My wanting Kol to stay away from Elena has everything to do with the fact that she was my bloodbag and nothing else, right? Well, I think I might love Caroline, so I'll just focus on Caroline and not Elena. Besides that, no matter how many time I tell Kol not to get involved with Elena, that will just make him want her more. IDEA! Maybe if I make Caroline fall in love with me, later on I could stake her, then comfort Elena. _You're Brilliant, you hot sexy Hybrid!_

Once I realized I was smirking at my own compliment, I stopped and got to work plotting our moves with Kol. In the end, we decided to just walk over and swep them off their feet. We saw the witch move over to a different table, and decided to but our well-thought-out plan into motion.

**Elena's POV**

As they got up, I saw out of the corner of my eye tht they were coming over here. But why? They're supposed to hate me, at the very least, dislike me.

Bonnie just finished casting a spell that would make Caroline and myself fall for for guy that was loving and caring, attractive, and had the best intentions for us.

"Hello, Elena." Kol purred. Suddenly, I felt a click and realized that Kol was HOT. e mst've felt it too, because he shifted uncomfortably, and looked at me like... like he loved me!

"Kol! I've wanted to see you so much for so long! Have you missed me?" The words slipped from my mouth, and I was shocked to hear them.

It was then I realized it. Bonnie's spell.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know I'm in the middle of another story but this came to mind and I had to publish it. This is probably just a one shot. BUT if I get enough reviews asking me to continue, I will. TY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bonnie's POV**

When I finished casting the spell, I went to Jeremy's table. Tyler started asking unrelated and stupid questions about how to"BE A GILBERT". He said that he was going to become a Gilbert because his mom doesn't like him.

Just then, Jeremy nudged me and pointed in the direction of Elena and Caroline's table. At the table I saw Klaus and Kol talking to Elena and Caroline. *ALARMED*

**Caroline's POV**

When Klaus finally reached our table, I looked up at him cruelly. He seemed to notice, because he diverted his gaze to Elena and Kol. Who, by the way, were looking up at each other _lovingly. What? Elena and Kol don't love each other. Right?_

"Please don't leave me again," Elena pleaded. _Elena? Pleading to Kol? He has to be compelling her!_

_"I'll be back soon I promise!" Kol sounded distressed and heartbroken. _

"NO. NO! NO, NO, NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Elena was shouting now and people were starting to stare. I, being the good friend I am, went and compelled everyone to stop staring and forget about all of this.

**Klaus' POV**

_Click._ That's the only thing I felt at the moment, and I suddenly wanted to sweep _her_ up in my arms and kiss her with so much passion as well as strength. I looked over to her, and suddenly my plan fell through, and there was no way I was going on with it. I couldn't possibly break her heart like that, not after everything she's been through. **  
**

_Why do I feel this way? I've never felt these emotions, since I was human... since Charlette. Loving a woman just complicated my complicated life. _When I was going through my thoughts, I realized she was wearing the bracelet, that she received from those Salvatore's. She's apparently _good friends _with them, I know she was, at one point, interested in my brother, that hurts a lot.

**Mystery Person's POV**

With Kol and Elena bickering over whether Elena was to go with Kol, and Caroline and Klaus in an awkward state, there really was no room for me anymore._ Ah, Elena. The beautiful doppelgänger, that I want for my pleasure._ Anyways, she'll be mine, after all, we were in love first, and no one can take that away. All I have to do is walk up to her, make sure she's not wearing vervain, and then compel her to remember our love. Obviously, she already know who I am, we helped each other out for as long as she can remember.

Fooling around with her memory, wasn't exactly _fun_ on my part, but she can't remember what we had, not yet, at least.

* * *

**A/N: I need to get more excitement and ideas from you guys. One thing! Make sure you go to my profile, and there will be a poll about Klaus. It should be up within my next ten minutes of posting this. Please Review, and/or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry, haven't updated in a long time. Getting a review asking me why I haven't updated yet, made me eager to respond. I haven't felt much inspiration, lately. SO if this sucks, I'll ask someone to help redo it... so here goes.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

During Kol's and my's argument, I saw Elijah through the corner of my eyes, and wondered why he was here. Once Kol saw where my attention went, he grabbed me and pulled me behind his burly chest, to show possession. I knew at one time, Kol believed Elijah had feelings for me, and that was before Kol and I had...connected. So, I can only imagine what he's feeling now that we're together. When Kol pulled me behind him, he growled towards Elijah and when Elijah walked up...well let's just say he wasn't too pleased.

"Hello, Elena. I see you have my younger brother to keep you company, I remember all those late-night negotiations, and when that was me that held your attention." This time, it was time for Klaus to growl, causing Caroline to show a sudden interest. I assumed Klaus only growled because he knew what Elijah and I were discussing, but it felt like so much more.

"Elijah, it's so good to see you out and about, but if you'll excuse me, Kol and I were discussing some very critical things. So, see ya." That was when Kol spun around to face me and wrapped his hands around my waist, and then kissed me. The kiss was technically our first, but it felt like we'd been doing it for moths, years even.

**Caroline's POV**

In that moment, when Klaus took up for Elena, I felt betrayed and jealous. And those were emotions I _don't_ like to feel, and I never have felt. Whatever, right? I mean Elena is obviously going out with Kol, so Klaus is all mine. Everyone, in this town, seems to have immaculate timing, because Bonnie chose this particular period to waltz in, and glare at us with those judgmental eyes of hers. She must've seen what was going on, but walking over when emotions are swimming around the room and new relationships are revealed, was NOT exactly _smart_ on her part.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Boomed Bonnie. Booming Bonnie, that's her new nickname, since she likes to shout and yell at everyone.

"Chill Bennett, or not. I couldn't care less, since we're leaving." Kol said, and threw his arm across Elena's shoulder. When Bonnie saw that Elena didn't mind at all, realization struck her.

"My spell..." Bonnie murmured,"I have to reverse it, now. The Originals can't be your soul mates."

**No One's POV**

Once Kol and Elena left, there was an awkward silence between Klaus and Caroline. Caroline was secretly ashamed and degrading herself for caring for him. Klaus was wondering what possessed Caroline to grow jealous, but then again, he always knew she was jealous of Elena. While Bonnie was chanting a reversal spell, much to Klaus' disgrace, but nothing happened. She lost focus, once Jamie stormed in, and crashed his lips to hers. Jeremy saw this, stomped over, fuming, and socked in square in the mouth. Klaus pulled him off after everyone started staring, yet again, so Caroline, once again, compelled them to not remember and look away.

"Why did you just kiss my girlfriend?!" Jeremy was about to explode, and no one wanted to be there when he did.

"Sh- huh? Whay... she has a boyfriend?" Jamie's words were slurred from his severe beating to the face.

"DING, DING, DING! You're so smart!" And with that Jeremy left, smoke practically coming out from his ears.

**Kol's POV**

These feelings, emotions, are nothing I've ever experienced before. Love. Hurt. Anger. Jealousy. Possession. Protectiveness. All of those _things_, are not what I would've wanted to feel an hour ago. But now that I have felt them, I never want them to go away. I've had flings, but nothing compared to what I feel for Elena, and what, I hope, she feels for me. Why, though? Why does Elena feel for me.

"The spell," I heard the witch murmur, using my super hearing.

"What spell did Bonnie do? Is this some kind of a trick?" I whispered creepily low. So low, that if I went any lower she surely wouldn't have heard me.

"About ten minutes before you came over, Bonnie put no gloom, no doom spell on Caroline and myself. This spell enhanced our soul mates to be drawn to us. In my case you. Caroline, sadly, got Klaus."She paused,"Why?"

_Why?_ That single word echoed and bounced around my head, causing me to truly think about...why. _Why? Why? Why?_

"I...don't, know." I blurted out, trusting my gut, that was telling me to be honest.

"You have doubts." She accused. Do I? No, I'm just curious and wondrous about my newly found out feelings. These are completely and shockingly new to me. I'm allowing myself to turn soft, into a caring, heartfelt, vampire...original vampire. But Klaus is doing it with Caroline, and Elena. So why can't I? I can, I declared.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystic Grill

Chapter Four

Previusly-"You have doubts." She accused. Do I? No, I'm just curious and wondrous about my newly found out feelings. These are completely and shockingly new to me. I'm allowing myself to turn soft, into a caring, heartfelt, vampire...original vampire. But Klaus is doing it with Caroline, and Elena. So why can't I? I can, I declared.

* * *

Elena's POV

If Kol is having any doubts I would like to know! Wearing my heart on my sleeve showing my vulnerability, is not something that I like to do, or something that I do often. But for some inexplicable reason, Kol brought it out in me. There must've been a crack in the spell, because not only have I NEVER done this before, but something seemed off. And I'm not just talking about me, a seventeen year old doppelgänger, whose died three times, and is now a vampire, in love with Kol, a sociopathical maniac who just happens to be a one thousand plus vampire, and one of the oldest in the world.

Klaus' POV

Watching Elena and Kol leave together, sent a tingly jolt down me. As much as I wanted to categorize it as happiness for my younger brother, I can't. I love Caroline, and that's what has to happen. Me and Caroline, not me and Elena. Besides Elena is my doppelgänger, how complicated would that be? Taking blood from my girlfriend. Normally, that would be okay, but it wouldn't have been in that situation, because she wouldn't have been just some fling, it would've lasted at least a century. That is if I turned her. And that's where I have to way my options. Power or Love. Power or love? After a moment's consideration, I decided power. Who wouldn't? Actually I can think of one Original that is the oldest of all. Elijah. He was in love with the doppelgänger. And as much I love to break it to him, he was not subtle, with the 'late night negotiations' thing. That was why I growled, and it didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. As she visibly shifted closer to me, in a possessive manner.

Caroline's POV

Klaus was mine. He had to be. I finally got something above Elena, and yet he was..._protecting _her? She doesn't need his protection, she was a vampire. And although I was older than her, she was the strongest vampire in the world, below the Originals of course. She's this way because she had her pure doppelgänger blood mixed with being created from all the Originals. WOW. Not only, does she have the Originals for sires, but she had Klaus drooling over her. _He _was supposed to be infatuated with _me, _not her. But then again, I might be looking too far deep into his growl. I mean, he knows what Elijah and Elena were discussing in those 'late night negotiations'. His death plot. Maybe it just angered him to have a daily reminder that at one point he was so vulnerable, that his brother would've ripped his heart from his chest. Where it _didn't _beat.

Kol's POV

I can't believe she actually doubted me! I'm obviously head over heels in love with my brothers blood bag, (note to self, talk to Klaus about Lena getting called blood bag). We were walking and I attempted to explain myself but she hushed me. She continued walking, and looked like a robot walking across the street into traffic.

She continued, and only stopped when she became face-to-back with an elderly women. The woman turned and I gasped.

"Mother..." I breathed out, let out a shaky breath.

"Oh my dear son, what've you done? Falling in love with the doppelgänger, is disrupting fate. Klaus is supposed to be with the third doppelgänger, not you. You, my youngest son, are meant for Caroline. I was sent here to fix the obvious mistake. You are not in your right mind." Esther finished, and Klaus chose that moment to walk out. He seemed giddy, but that vanished in that moment when he set his eyes on his mother. The one person connecting him to his siblings, who he so kindly daggered then chartered around for centuries.

Klaus' POV

I'm officially going crazy! I swear my mother is standing in front of me, but I know for fact that she's dead. I know this because I'm the one who ripped her heart out! It was fun, I must admit. She stood there and didn't do a single thing when the man, who apparently isn't my father, beat me. She knew that I wasn't his son, and she still let him continue on.

"Esther? What are you doing here!" I shouted and made Caroline compel all the people to leave.

"To reverse the evil you've done!" Esther shouted back. And began chanting in a language.

Abruptly, I didn't feel the small pull towards Caroline, I felt it towards Elena. And Kol looked like himself, meaning no feelings. He looked at Elena, and smiled, no not smiled, smirked. His mot famous one.

"I am finished, dear sister, you may bring me home."Then the ground opened up and she was swallowed whole.

I looked over to Kol to see that he was high-fiving Elena and was completely confused.

"We did it!" I heard Kol shout and his mushy gushy side came out, and he kissed Elena. _What,_ I thought angrily, _does he think he's doing?"_ Everything was so confusing and out of place that I lost consciousness, and fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: So, I will most likely end it in the next chapter. I'm going to finish this then my other story. And focus on my co-writing story, and do one-shots. I might do a sequel, but only if I'm asked. ALSO, remember to review on Temptation, in order to get an update! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystic Grill

Chapter 5

* * *

**No One's POV**

Klaus was still out cold, Elena and Kol were celebrating their victory, and Caroline is worried sick about Klaus. No Original, or regular vampire, has ever, just, _fainted!_ Caroline had not only surprised herself by admitting to herself that she loved Klaus, but had willingly accepted it. At this, she thought of a poor pick up line that Klaus had used on her once.

_The bond between us is so strong, that it will do TWO things at once._

_You will end up caring, and even if it may not be me, you WILL care Caroline._

_And it will fill me, knowing that you care of something, Caroline._

Meanwhile, Kol and Elena were chatting amongst themselves, and found the pull between them was much more, than they had first thought it to be. Kol was secretly thinking that she was really organized and he wasn't, while Elena was thinking about their victory. He wanted to ask her to move in, but they just started going out, what five hours ago? But to him, age nor time, mattered to him as long as she walked Earth, by his side.

"Kol?" Elena asked, being completely serious.

He recognized the change in tone and looked up, "Hmm?"

Elena hesitated, and changed her mind, "Can I move in with you... It's just with Jeremy gone and ever-"

"Yes, Elena. I know what you're trying to say. No words?" Elena merely nodded, eyeing him with a look she's never given anyone before. They simply gazed at each other for what could have been minutes, hours, or even a century, until a disturbance around Klaus occurred.

"Klaus, Klaus. Klaus? Please open your eyes and look at me." Caroline's voice was soft, yet very demanding. Kol and Elena watched in amusement. Kol because his big brother opened his eyes as soon as she commanded him to, he was in _love_. Elena because she knew Caroline was at peace knowing that what Klaus has been telling her all along was true, and she was also in love. Just like Kol and Elena are.

"I told you..." Klaus finally rasped out. He sat up and looked around, very confused, and then it rushed back. When Klaus looked over to his youngest brother, he just held out his hand saying 'later'. Klaus nodded, his sanity coming around, but when he looked back over to the love of his life, he was pressed against her small, frail body and was in a life crushing embrace. Well, it would have been life crushing, if he wasn't the second oldest vampire in the world, and the most powerful.

When she finally let go, she understood that this was home, and it always will be...forever and always. Kol and Elena, got up and left the Grill, headed to her house, to pack. But that's not the last time that Elena would be seeing her childhood home, for it would always be there, just the same as Kol. Except, Kol is her new home, while _that,_ is just where she grew up.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! I know it's short, but I wanted to end it, so I can focus on A Different Love Triangle, Temptation, and future one-shots. If you have any requests, I will gladly take them! Review?**


End file.
